


A Lot More Touch Me

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Time, M/M, Peterick, Probably too Much So, Straight-Forward, bad pick-up line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump meet (because of a mutual friend) at a concert, and instantly fall for each other. The only catch is inexperience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot More Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written (actually the first thing I've ever written that anyone has seen), so I hope you enjoy! (I would be lying if I said I wasn't partially embarrassed about this one.)

Patrick is too shy for his own good. And Pete, well it's a long story.

They met at a concert for a crappy screaming-headache-causing band. Not the kind either of them usually go to, but a mutual friend, Joe invited them separately, (playing secret match-maker again). Apparently he thought they were absolutely perfect for each other. The shy and the bold, the light and the dark, the worrier and the easy going-er.

Pete knocked into Patrick, (well Joe kind of pushed him),

"Oh, I'm sorry, I uh, tripped on," Pete was searching around the room and found nothing, "Well I think myself." It was loud and crowded with sweaty people, but Patrick heard Pete loud and clear. They both looked up at each other and smiled. Patrick, (as Pete thought), was playing coy. While Patrick looked shyly at the ground and brushed his strawberry blonde hair behind his left ear, and then adjusting his fedora, after Pete nearly knocked it off.

Joe casually walked away over to the bar (despite being two-years too young to drink), and left them alone together.

Pete immediately sees an opportunity in this moment.

"Did it hurt?" Pete asks Patrick,

"What? When you bumped into me?"

"No," Pete is nearly grinning from ear to ear, "When you fell from heaven." Patrick is blushing uncontrollably and decides it's better to look at the ground. He starts to look down, but Pete's slightly too tight jeans catch his eyes.

"Well did it?" Damned persistent geminis.

"Oh, um, I don't know how to-" Patrick gets cut off when Pete goes in for a kiss. Just a little too fast, Pete ends up busting Patrick's bottom lip. Pete continues for the kiss anyway. 

Wow, is all Patrick can think right now. Pete breaks the kiss,

"Sorry again, dude. I guess I'm getting too clumsy." He isn't apologizing for the kiss.

"Oh, ouch, I think. Do you have a tissue or something?" Pete starts to reach into his pocket, but instead just licks the blood off of Patrick's lip.

Patrick catches Joe laughing to himself over at the bar. He can't help but think this was Joe's idea, and how it seemed that nobody was here but him and Pete. Despite all the people head-banging around them.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Pete asks.

"Like where?" Stammering his way through those two seemingly long words.

"My place. It's only about ten minutes from here. And don't worry, I won't do anything to you, unless you want me to." Pete is grinning again and his eyes are sparkling.

"I've never gone home with somebody before."

"I can tell. So yes, or no? I'll be a gentleman"

"Let me just tell my friend, Joe, I'll be leaving" Pete looks over at the bar.

"Him, Joe?"

"Yeah, I'll only be a second." Patrick is shaking with worry and excitement.

"He's a friend of mine too, he actually invited me here. And I guess we know who tripped me. He has a record for this kind of stuff. I guess this time he figured it out that girls aren't what I'm looking for." Patrick smiles and starts towards the bar, Pete follows closely.

"Hey, Joe," Patrick has to talk louder than he'd like, "I'm gonna be, uh, getting out of here. Thanks for the invite." Joe looks at Patrick then at Pete, and smiles,

"You too, Pete?"

"Yeah, and thanks." Pete winks at Joe as they walk away.

"I'll hail a cab." Pete says.

The Chicago lights seem brighter than usual tonight. Pete gets a cab and while Patrick is still bewildered that this is happening, Pete grabs Patrick's arm and pulls him into the cab. He gives the driver directions to his place and the driver just nods. Pete is rubbing his hand on Patrick's thigh, not trying to be discreet for the drivers sake. He leans over to kiss Patrick, he is enjoying this very much, just still alittle surreal for the virgin 18 year-old. Pete leans in to whisper into Patrick's ear instead,

"Are you hard?" The cab driver just glances back at them from the mirror, snickering to himself. Patrick is shaky, but he manages to nod his head, yes.

"Relax, I can tell you worry too much."

"Sorry, I just- I mean I like this, I'm just new."

"Well feel free to do whatever you like." That grin is just heart-melting.

They arrive at Pete's apartment building. Trashy and beat-up, tall building, common for this part of town. Pete pays the driver and then leads Patrick all the way up to the fifth floor, where Pete's room is. He unlocks the door and Patrick sees it's not a huge mess like the rest of the building, to his relief. It's a small kitchen, living-room, bedroom, all in one-ish room. Luckily the bathroom has a door. Pete turns the lights on.

"Could I use your bathroom?" Patrick asks.

"Sure, dude, make yourself at home." Patrick shuts the bathroom door and just stares at himself in the mirror. Standing there for a few minutes, then decides to wash his face and glasses. Searching for something to dry his face with, the only thing he can find is the towel hanging from the shower curtain rod. His shirt is soaked with sweat, so he takes it off, then folds it and puts it on the counter, next to the sink. He goes over to the towel to dry off his face. Trying to decide if it's hot or weird, drying his face and glasses off with the towel that Pete dried off his everything with. He left his hat on the folded shirt then left the bathroom. Hoping Pete turned out the lights.

The room was filled with the scent of chocolate. The song by Marcy Playground "Sex & Candy" popped into Patrick's head. Pete gave Patrick the once, twice, over then said,

"I didn't know what you liked, so I figured I couldn't go wrong with a chocolate candle." Flashing that heart-melting grin at Patrick, again, before getting serious. Well as serious as Pete would get in a time like this.

"Confession time." He starts.

"You're really a woman!" Patrick shouts, laughing to himself.

"No, haha. All man here." Pete takes his belt off and leans over to put it on the floor,

"That wasn't supposed to mean anything, if you don't want it to." Patrick notices Pete is stalling.

"Okay, listen, I've never been with a guy before. I know this is your first time with anyone at all. So... so.... Damn it, I'm not supposed to be the shy one."

"You do like guys right?" Patrick is dreading that this is all just a big misunderstanding.

"Yes, of course. See I've been with women before, but it just feels like going through the motions. It must be nice to be as sure as you are at your age."

"Trust me, I'm not in the least bit sure of any of this. All I know is that I like you a lot."

"That's great to hear," Pete looks genuinely relieved, "I like you too. A lot." Pete is getting closer and closer to Patrick. 

"So what do we do about, you know.... Sex." Patrick is sure he can just figure it out, he's just worried what Pete will do.

"I guess we just do what feels right. I mean it's not very different than being with a woman the first time. Despite what they say, you're not born with knowing what to do with someone." Pete is only a few inches away from Patrick. 

"But I guess I just want...." 

"What?" Patrick notices Pete eyeing his now bruised lower lip.

"To fuck you." They are kissing, and Pete is pulling him over to the light switch to turn it off. The room is only lit by the candle on the shelf above the bed. 

They barely make it over to the bed, both still wearing their jeans. There is sweating, panting, working up to the moment. Pete lowers himself down Patrick to remove his jeans, taking his boxers with them. Patrick then does the same, but not with as much grace as Pete. Patrick is trying to take control, which isn't working out so well. Pete pulls him back up and whispers in his ear,

"You first." He then shove Patrick onto his back and kisses him from lips to lower stomach. He does the same working back up. Patrick is attempting a moan, but it just comes out as heavy panting. He can't seem to catch his breath. Pete then move down again, and starts giving Patrick a blow-job. Patrick's hands are above his head. He's tossing and turning his head, finally getting on rhythm with the situation. Patrick comes, and Pete swallows. He keeps going for the slight pleasure of the aftershock. Pete moves his way back to Patrick's mouth. Kissing and keeping up with each other. Patrick moves his hand down to Pete's dick, and starts to jerk him off.

Just like when you're alone, right?

Patrick has a change of course when he can tell Pete is close to coming. He flips Pete onto his back, and Pete lets out an, oh, and a giggle over that. He goes down and kisses the tattoo right under his bellybutton, seeing if tattoos taste any different, and attempting a hickey. 

Pete comes sooner than Patrick expected.

"Dude," Pete is giggling at this, "You got come on your glasses." 

"Yeah, I noticed." Patrick goes back up and kisses Pete. Then just lays next to him in the dark, and takes his glasses off to put them on the nightstand.

"That was something." Pete says. Smiling so bright that the room seems lit up.

"Yeah." Both still panting and trying to catch their breath.

"I just want to lay here forever, with you." Pete turns his head to kiss Patrick on the cheek.

"Same here." They adjust, Pete the spooner and Patrick the spoon-ee. Pete puts his right leg over Patrick. The sheets are just barely covering their waists. They fall asleep, it's the best night either of them have ever slept.


End file.
